


The North Star

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [16]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AgedDown HDL, Astronomy, Dad! Donald, Dark, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Gen, Huey is ND?, Lullabies, Moon Theme, Reference to S1's "Terror of the Terrafirmians!", Thunderstorms, Triplet Bond, take it as you please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Louie helps Huey get over his fear of the dark.Ducktober 2020, Day 22 - Thunderstorm and Day 25 - Dark
Relationships: Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Series: Ducktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The North Star

Thunder boomed and lightning crackled, rattling the windows of the houseboat and knocking out its dim lighting. Donald whipped his head around frantically. All of the knives were put away, he threw out all of the banana peels, and he wasn’t going to risk setting out candles...

He felt around for ducklings and ushered them into the living room. He counted one, two --

Three? 

“Where’s Dewey? Dewey! Dewford!”

“I’m right here, Uncle Donald! And I brought dessert!”

Donald looked down at a duckling sopping with mud. His jaw dropped as his gaze traced the brown footprints that started at the gangplank and ended in the kitchen (with a few detours on the wall and the dining table). Donald gently took the pie that his nephew held up in pride and set it on the table. “When did you get outside? Never mind, let’s just get you cleaned up. Huey, Louie, I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t move.” 

“Sure, Uncle Donald.” The green triplet shrugged and leaned back as he watched the shadows shift. He frowned when he realized all he heard was the rain pattering against the deck. “What’s wrong with you, Huey? How come you’re so quiet?” Usually when Uncle Donald left them alone to clean up after Dewey he was prattling on about whatever section in that weird guidebook of his. 

“I can’t see anything! I don’t know what’s going on!” Huey burst into tears. He knew he shouldn’t have -- he was the big brother, and big brothers were never supposed to cry -- but he just couldn’t help it. He curled tighter into himself. 

Louie started flapping his wings in order to get his brother’s attention. “Look. Look, Huey. What did Uncle Donald say? And the guidebook? About getting lost.”

Huey’s muscles continued trembling, which further rattled his mind. Louie gently pressed on. It was hard to be patient; he was one for a good “get rich quick” scheme, but he was willing to wait for his brother. “Huh, Huey?”

“P-polaris. The star.”

“That’s right,” Louie soothed. “Look to the stars.” The green triplet yanked his older brother closer and squeezed him tight in an attempt to calm his nerves. Huey liked things that can be experienced sharply by the five senses. If he couldn’t see, then he was going to get touch. 

And sound. 

“Look to the stars,” Louie started. “Sing it with me, Hue. _Look to the stars --_ “

“M-my dar-ling baby boys.”

“ _Life is strange and vast, filled with wonders…_ ”

“ _And joys._ ”

They shared a smile as they continued in harmony. 

A soapy Dewey slid into the living and plopped himself on the sofa between each of his siblings, belting out the next lyrics. “With eyes clear and true!” 

Donald sighed in frustration, tossing the body brush on the wooden floor and snatching up the last dry towel in order to hide his face in it. He was so tired of living like this. He was so tired about worrying about the next month, the next week, the next day, the next minute. He was so tired of being alone. 

He was so tired. 

“Come on, Uncle Donald! _Unafraid of the unknown, because I’ll face it all with you._ ”

Donald counted out the beats to his sister’s song in his head, and he felt himself unclench. 

“Can you see now, Hue?” 

“No, but I’m not afraid anymore.” 

Donald wasn’t, either.


End file.
